A time-of-flight (ToF) sensor can measure a distance to an object by emitting light and measuring a ToF of light that is reflected off of the object and back to the sensor. Traditional ToF cameras include two sensors, exactly one of which is open at any given time, and a clock for synchronizing the operation of the sensors and the light emitter. Synchronization of the sensors nominally transfers charge between each sensor at twice the frequency that the light source modulation. Traditional ToF cameras emit the light in pulses and according to one or more fixed phase delays (that is, an amount of time after a first of the two sensors is configured to store a charge corresponding to current based on received light). However, these fixed phase delays might not be optimized at all distances for reducing error caused by noise from the sensor and/or the environment.